Unlikely Suspects
by Saxophones
Summary: When Mrs. Knight finds drugs in the apartment, she'll never guess who they belong to. No Slash!
1. A Scary Discovery

Mrs. Knight was annoyed. Really, really annoyed. She normally put up with the boy's messes, but this was a new standard for terrible housekeeping. Her father was visiting in two days!

Kendall and Katie had not seen their grandfather in a year and the room in which he was to stay looked like a battlefield and smelled like a skunk! Well, it did belong to Kendall and James, so that was to be expected, but Carlos's side of the room where the boys were to sleep was worse than all the other boys together.

And this was after she made him clean it.

It was a good thing Logan was neat, or their room alone might take her almost all day.

After putting hair products and hockey gear away, and finally shoving all of Carlos's stuff in his closet, she finished by spraying air freshener on Logan's stuff (it reeked of his last science experiment), and collapsed on the couch. She wasn't even going to try Katie's room. She had gotten her organization genes from her brother.

She groaned. Carlos must've spilled grape soda again, because the couch was seriously sticky. She sighed. This time she was just going to buy a couch cover and save herself the work. Now where were her keys?

Grimacing as she did so, she stuck her hand into the couch. This was the last time she let anyone but Logan borrow her keys.

Holding her nose with one hand, she pulled out the detriment in various layers of age.

James's math homework (ungraded and due a week ago, she noted), an old, scarred hockey puck, Logan's notebook (accompanied by a large assortment of pencils), and a large clump of something resembling cotton candy were just part of the junk she found.

As she reached in for one last grab, she found something that nearly made her heart stop.

A bag full of white powder.

The boys! How dare one of them would do this, especially with Katie in the house!

Her motherly instincts kicking in, she grew slowly more angry. There was one thing she knew – when the boys got home, they were sooo dead.


	2. Mrs Knight Gets Mad

"I am so glad Mr. X pulled that muscle." stated Kendall as the boys walked out of Rocque Records.

He paused. "That sounded wrong, didn't it?"

"Well, besides the totally insensitive part, I think we agree with what you're saying." Logan retorted.

James stepped in for Kendall. "Well, if he didn't keep crossing his arms like that, maybe he wouldn't have.

"In which case we would still be in there tripping over our feet."

Friendly bickering aside, the boys hopped in the red convertible well known as the BTR mobile. After a McDonalds stop for some food (and a bathroom for Carlos, who had drunk every can of soda in the car in an attempt to "regain energy" with the caffeine), the boys found themselves at the Palmwoods.

After greeting Jo and Camille, the boys headed up to 2J. Walking in the door, talking and laughing, the boys stopped short.

A very angry looking Mrs. Knight was standing in their path. All laughter ceased.

"Uhh, Mom?" Kendall asked, raising one of his gigantic eyebrows.

"All of you. On the couch. Now!" She snapped, storming into her bedroom.

After settling where they were told, the boys looked to Katie, who was relaxing in a nearby armchair, for help.

"I actually don't know. She's been storming around the house like this all day, murmuring things like 'how dare they' and 'going to pay.' Whatever you doofuses did, it must've been pretty bad; because this is the angriest I've seen her since the Exploding Blender Incident."

Logan, Kendall, and James simultaneously responded "That's really bad" while Carlos shrieked "It was an accident! I didn't know it was plugged in!"

Kendall turned around to his friends. "Has anyone done anything to make my mom this mad?"

He was answered by three headshakes. The boys stiffened up as Mrs. Knight returned with a paper lunchbag.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

She glared at him and he sat down quickly.

"Well, this morning, after I cleaned up your disgusting rooms…"

Logan jumped in. "I'm really sorry Mrs. K, I really meant to do…."

"Logan, be quite. Your rooms weren't that – okay, they were really bad. But that's not why you're here."

After my grueling ordeal cleaning your rooms, I went looking for my car keys so I could go to the store. While I was checking in the couch cushions I found this.

She then pulled out the bag of white powder. The guys gasped and looked at each other.

Kendall jumped up. "Mom, none of us are on crack, I swear."

"Let me finish – if someone doesn't confess before my dad leaves, I'm packing us all up and moving to Minnesota."

"Mrs. Knight!" James gasped in horror. "You wouldn't!"

"Then 'fess up." She said this calmly, and proceeded to walk out of the room.

Katie turned pale and retreated into her room.


	3. A Pep Talk from Kendall

Kendall stood. "I don't think any of you guys did it. But, if you did, please tell at least another one of us. We won't judge each other, and though I don't think my mom will either if you're too scared we'll make a plan."

Logan finally spoke. "Fooling your mom? It won't work."

"In all honesty, I think whoever it is should just confess. The worst she'll do is ground you, and maybe tell your parents and send you to a counselor. Way better than going back to Minnesota."

"And guys, it's not like we'll judge each other. If we were in this to judge each other, we never would have made it so far."

It was silent for a moment, each boy lost in his own thoughts.

Carlos spoke for the first time since Mrs. Knight's announcement.

"Nice pep talk, Ken, but here's the problem. I didn't do it because I don't need drugs to be crazy. You didn't do it because you need to be in shape for hockey. Logan is too smart, and drugs would screw with James's complexion. I can't see anyone of us who would've of done this, and I have no clue how that cocaine got in our couch." Carlos's tone rose as he grew more and more frustrated.

"Yeah, believe me, I know."

* * *

**I will post the next chapter when I get five reviews! Hope you've enjoyed so far. Remember... constructive criticism!**

**1/26 - I know I said I would post Chapter 4 today, but due to leaving my notebook in gym, it won't happen until tomorrow.  
**


	4. A Chat Between Siblings

Kendall and the other boys retired to their rooms early; Kendall didn't know why. He couldn't sleep a wink. He tossed and turned before finally giving up. Maybe a glass of milk would help.

As Kendall entered the living room, he was shocked to see Katie on the couch.

"Hey. You couldn't sleep either?" He asked as he playfully scooped her up in his arms in an attempt to be humorous. It didn't work. She put her head on his shoulder as he sat down.

Looking him in the eyes, she murmured "I really don't want to go home."

"Join the club, sis." he said, as she pressed her face into his chest, and he barely heard her mutter her next words, which nearly made his heart stop.

"….. especially when it's my fault."

* * *

Kendall struggled to keep from yelling, and instead, managing to keep his voice calm, asked "What do you mean, Katie-Kat?"

"The cocaine… it was mine." She choked this statement out between sobs, and Kendall gently sat her up. Who would deal cocaine to a ten year old? More importantly, who would deal cocaine to Kendall's sister? They were looking for a punch in the face as soon as Kendall found out – before he called the police. Calming himself down, he looked Katie in the eye.

Leaning against her brother, she began to tell him her story.

* * *

"Well, you know how I have poker tournaments in the lobby sometimes?"

Kendall nodded. Bitters was always complaining about him and his sister to Mrs. Knight, and he had frequently heard poker tournaments mentioned in these conversations.

"Well, there's this guy I've been playing with almost since we moved here. Normally, when we finish poker games, he owes me forty bucks, at least." Kendall nodded, he knew of his sister's ability. "About four months ago, he couldn't pay me, so I threatened to tell Bitters. He told me he'd give me collateral, and he would pay me four times as much later. I saw no problem with it, but he made me swear on it before he got his collateral."

"Katie." Kendall said scoldingly.

"Yeah, I know, it was a bad idea. As you've probably figured out, the collateral was cocaine."

"How many times?"

Katie looked down. "Eight. I know it was wrong, but I've got over $1,000 dollars under my mattress. I just couldn't stop."

Kendall hated himself for saying it, but he had to. "Katie, you know…"

She sighed. "We have to tell Mom, yeah."

"She'll be so mad at me." Katie said, her sobs returning.

Her brother said nothing, but held her close, allowing her sobs to diminish. "Want to wait until morning?"

"I'm not sure I can. Let's go now."

* * *

**REVIEW! I have a poll on my profile that I'd appreciate if you took.  
**


	5. On Hiatus

**I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm putting this story on a temporary hiatus due to a loss of inspiration. I will finish it, I'm just not sure when.**

**My story Suddenly Fragile, which I never really planned out, is also on hiatus until I can think of something to write. This story is a little easier since I have a plan, but if anyone has an idea for Suddenly Fragile I'll let you know.**

**Sorry to give you false hope with the chapter update. I'll do my best to finish this eventually.**


End file.
